Chapter 4 the dawn off war
Professor Scam Chapter 4: The Dawn of War "Excellent," Eddy said, rubbing his hands together. The base was finally completed after nearly three hours, and it actually looked nice to them. "Now, my minions, prepare! We strike tomorrow at dawn!" Eddy declared, laughing manically. "I LIKE LAUGHING LIKE THAT!" Colin blurted out of nowhere, and began to laugh with Eddy. "I WANT TO TRY!" Ed yelled happily, and joined in, the two kids and a robot laughing maniaclly. "Yes, you three do that, I'll get the base up and running to it's full potential," Edd said, before going to a computer and began to type in coordinates, put in DNA signatures, set settings, and unknowingly accessed another dimension… A dimension of darkness… XxxxX In another dimension, a being stood in a cell, trapped. "Cruse them all," the dark shadow mused, as it sat there. "Ten hundred million years have passed, and still that blasted Warrior of Light walks the Earth, changing from body to body every time it's old one dies," he mused. This was The Shadow, a evil creature from the begins of time itself some said, and he was in fact a he. Or so he claimed, which is enough evidence as no one that anyone would listen to would go close enough to him to find out. And if they did, they'd no longer be sane from fear and horrors beyond imagination. But in truth he was no less mortal than man, and nor was the Warrior of Light. It may be hard for you the reader to imagine a being like either of them only as mortal as a man, yet superior, as one might believe a being from another world or planet with advanced medical technology to be immortal. There were no guards here, and there was no need for any. These cells were inescapable without outside interference, and no one outside even knew the place existed, besides the Almighty Higher Beings that would sentence lesser creatures to it if the lesser ones defied them. They never expected someone to accidently disrupt the cells and allow the creatures in them to escape, as was happening now. Suddenly, the bars began to morph as data and plasma shot through the row of cell doors, disintegrating them one by one. Yells of joy came from ones that were breaking, and suddenly, in an explosion, the Shadow's burst apart. "FREEDOM!" he bellowed, jumping out of the now open cell. "At last, I can do as a please!" he yelled, as the stream of data vanished, freeing all the monstrosities on that side of the prison. "I am sorry, you might get freed later on," he said to the one that were not yet freed, and left the prison, as the other monstrosities that escaped did the same in anyway they could. He knew where he must go. Earth. More precisely, Peach Creek. XxxxX "Eddy, I don't think that this is going to work," Colin said as Eddy sat on Colin. "Stop whinin', you stupid robot!" Eddy yelled at Colin, as he tried to train Colin how to be like a horse. "Eddy, I wasn't constructed for blue-berries!" Colin yelled, blurting out blue-berries for no reason. "What do you mean, blue-berries? I'm trying to get you to carry me like you're a horse!" Eddy yelled at Colin in anger, kicking the machine. Colin, being a robot, shouldn't have noticed. He did. "AHH! PAIN!" Colin yelled, and jumped onto the ceiling, literally. "I LIKE THIS VIEW!" he yelled happily, looking around, and scuttled off on the ceiling. "Stupid robot," Eddy muttered in annoyance, and walked into the room Edd was in, and he was done programming the base. "The base is done being programmed, Eddy," Edd said, saluting Eddy. "What shall we do now?" he asked, and Eddy rubbed his chin. "Forget tomorrow at dawn, Double D," Eddy said to Edd. "COLIN!" he yelled, wanting the insane robot to come to him, and Colin did. "WHAT IS IT!" Colin yelled happily, bouncing up and down. "STOP THAT!" Eddy yelled, and Colin stopped moving. "Good. Now, I want you to dig a tunnel to the sewers so we can get to Peach Creek," Eddy said, and Colin stood there. "Can't we just use the surface?" Colin asked happily, wondering why he had to dig some more. "No, we can't. They'll see us," Eddy said to him, and Colin still didn't get it. "We don't want them to see us," he said, and Colin literally jumped. "I'LL START NOW!" he yelled, before beginning to dig from the tunnel to the power plant, following his navigation circuits to the sewers in Peach Creek. "We're going to use the sewers!" Edd yelled in shock from Eddy's plan. "Yes, Double D, we are," Ed said dumbly. "Why?" "We'll put in gates on the exits, and flood the sewers and Peach Creek, forcing them to live in a horrible smell!" Eddy yelled, before laughing manically. Edd sighed in pure wonder of how and why Eddy could have such a plan, and Ed laughed as well. "Eddy, the city workers will be bound to find out!" Edd yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "But let me guess, you have a plan!" "That's right, Double D," Eddy said, and hit Edd's back. "You're going to build battle bots that will attack anyone that comes too close to the sewer's entrances, and kill them," he said, and rubbed his hands together. "KILL!" Edd yelled in horror, realizing this was truly more than he thought. He knew Eddy would have ridiculously huge plots for simple things a lot, but he never thought Eddy would ''kill ''someone over this! "Yes, Double D. This is my final vengeance, the day I step up and say "no longer!" no longer shall the kids of the cul-de-sac oppose me, Professor Scam!" he yelled, as he began to laugh in madness. "Now put your outfits on, boys, we're going to start the plans," he said, as the three boys walked into different rooms and changed into their uniforms. I already described them though, and I won't again I'm afraid. Go back to the first chapter if you already forgot, but I will occasionally describe parts of them. XxxxX In the cul-de-sac, all the kids were by now worried sick. An entire day had gone by, and no Eds. Their parents had called the cops who were having a through-and-through investigation, and everyone that the Eds knew and ever were by was investigated. The Kankers, as you could guess, were worried as well. They barely changed other than the fact they were now about sixteen, and they had the same style of hair as they did two years ago. "I hope our boyfriends are OK," May said to her sister Lee. "They will be, or the guy who hurt them is in a lot of trouble," Lee said, serious about that one thing. "Yeah, what Lee said, May," Marie said to May, agreeing with Lee. They walked into the cul-de-sac, and the other kids were all around Eddy's house, where the Eds would be they thought. "You guys have any news about the Eds?" Jonny asked, turning around and seeing the Kankers. They shook their heads. "Oh," Nazz said, genuinely concerned. "Rolf hears something from beneath this, this hard cement," Rolf said, as he put his head on the ground, and heard scratching noises. "It's probably a rat, Rolf," Kevin said to the foreigner, who stood up. Suddenly, they heard someone yelling, "GET UP YOU STUPID LUMP!" from the sewers, and someone complaining about the filth. "That sounded like Eddy!" Jimmy yelled at the sound of Eddy's voice, and suddenly, they heard another voice. "I LIKE THE SEWERS!" it yelled, and then they heard three different voices yelling as the scratching sent away. "What the heck just happened?" Nazz asked as they all stared at the ground. "I don't know. I just don't know," Kevin said as he shook his head in disbelief. XxxxX Well, that's Chapter 4! Hoped you liked it! Category:Chapters